1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit for generating the information of exposure parameters of a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The auto control type electronic flash unit heretofore used with a camera has made it necessary that the aperture value preset by the camera and the ASA film speed value be set by a dial or the like provided on the flash unit.